


People

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Aristocracy, Birds, Blood, Canon Compliant, Drunkenness, F/M, Hotels, Hypnotism, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Menstruation, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Canon, Rats & Mice, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, he could sense that these were his people, these were the aristocracy of fair England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People

Dracula walked the cobblestones of London under the full moon. She was a pure and bright beauty amidst the dark and tattered clouds that flowed like lost souls across the firmament. The stray dogs acknowledged her majesty and mastery with their jovial howls. Ah, how he missed the wolves of home, the thrill of running with them. As he passed by an alley the scent of fresh, still flowing blood reached his nose. Long had he learned to distinguish between the blood of a wound and the blood, and similar refuse, of menstruation, this was the latter. 

A moan softer than a mortal could have heard from his vantage. "Thomas, uh-m, nng, brother, help me."

The sound of lips brushing before Thomas murmured, "Ssh, soon the pain will pass. When we get back to the hotel I'll get you some laudanum I swear." Now an exclamation at normal volume, "Oh dear God, Lucille, did you see that rat !?"

Indeed he had heard the scurrying of a very corpulent rat as it waddled across the alley's length. It hurriedly crossed his path with a series of squeaks and startled the couple who'd been coming up along side him. Very slowly did he enter the alley to see a quite handsome couple, black haired, pale skinned and blue eyed. Simultaneously, they looked up at him, Thomas's hand still resting beneath Lucille's chin. Yes, he could sense that these were his people, these were the aristocracy of Harker Jonathan's fair England. As he was, so were they clad in black. Thomas in a top hat, frock coat, waistcoat and trousers whilst Lucille wore a veiled hat and low waisted bustle dress, the neckline, waist and hems of which were embroidered with white holly leaves.

He cleared his throat, "It should please the good sir and madam to know that the rat has passed on its merry way." A raven croaked its feathers sussurating as it landed on the alley wall.  

Thomas released Lucille from his grip and nodded, "It does, yes. I am Sir Thomas Sharpe and this is my sister, Lucille, we are of Cumberland. Whom would you be ?"

Carefully, so as not to startle them, he doffed his own top hat then walked to kiss Lucille's hand. She was a bold one indeed to wear the golden ring with its enormous, finely faceted garnet on her ring finger. "It is not only a pleasure but a comfort to find those whom are my kin, those of the far countryside, whom share my appreciation of Mother Nature's austere beauty, amongst the city's rabble. I am a Transylvanian Boyar, that is you would know my title as Count, Dracula."

Even as Thomas bowed one of the thin brows raised, "You would call a mere Baronet your kin, mi'lord ?"

"Far sooner would I do so than to disgrace my ancestors by calling a peasant such. Tell me how long have the Sharpes held the Baronetcy of Harding Poole ? I read it in one of my books at home but it was quite out of date I am sure."

Proud as he should Thomas stated, "We've held the title for 188 years. May I ask Count what you are doing in London ?"

While he replied, "I bought an estate, Carfax Abbey, just outside of the city some months ago." a fine mist again sprinkled upon them.

"Ah, so I did hear of that after all. Not a soul has lived in that place since the middle of my grandfather's tenure as Baronet. Lucille and I were just returning from a motion picture. Would you perhaps wish to accompany us to a late meal ?"

"If you might excuse my dire rudeness in not eating with you. I should prefer instead the simple goodness of your company." The raven clacked its beak and rustled its feathers before flying away.

Utterly acquiescent both Sharpes nodded then linked arms as he led the way from the alley. Thomas stroked Lucille's hand, murmuring, "Perhaps some food might make the pains less noticeable, some wine if nothing else. You will not feel it as much by night's end if I can help it."

The restaurant they found themselves in had white plaster and oak paneling on the walls, crimson silk covered the tables. A red-haired woman sat playing a pillar harp as they approached a table in the room's middle. Dutifully, Thomas pulled out his sister's chair and as propriety said they waited for her to sit before doing so themselves. Crystal clinked when Thomas picked up the water pitcher to pour a glass for Lucille then another. Dark blue nearly sapphire eyes flitted to him as the man held out the glass. "You are sure you do not at least wish something to drink, Count Dracula ?"

"I assure you, Sir Thomas, that I do not. Delight yourselves as you will, pretend nearly that I am not here."

"As you will, I suppose. Lucille what did you think of my new plans for the machine ?"

With all the affectionate exasperation one was allowed in public, which was not much, Lucille said, "You know that I have not experience in the matter. Sometimes I care for it and sometimes not, but ever I know how much it means to you."

Hmm, so young Thomas was an inventor. He could see as the man talked that he was simply that - a thinker, a dreamer and not prone to action whether favourable or unfavourable. Lucille however was very different from her brother. In her cold, aquamarine eyes blazed the killing spirit - she was a natural leader, a warrior that he once would've been proud of, she had killed many times and she would again. Not long passed before a waiter came to the table, Thomas ordered a bottle of white wine and two plates of a roasted chicken dish with mushroom sauce. Idle conversation turned this time to a man called Finlay, a servant he presumed as Lucille started talk of docking pay.

Repressed shock made the right side of Thomas's lips twitch the slightest bit. "Dock his pay, Lucille ? His contract is for a minimum of 10 pounds per hour. Would your truly prefer to cancel it so that we might drive ourselves to pay our bills or have to brave a blizzard because Finlay can no longer take Styx until the springtime ? Forgive me dear sister, but with those as our options I should think that you do not." 

Lucille conceded the point instead moving on to talk about the motion picture that they'd seen. All throughout her talking he saw even unto the most minuscule of her pained twitches. Obviously for the lady the wine could not arrive fast enough. Therefore, when the waiter left the bottle it was quickly opened and some poured betwixt the Sharpes' glasses. By the time that young Thomas had with measured sips finished one glass, Lucille had already moved on to her second. Once there was a time when he had resented the fools that drink made, yet ever since he became a vampire he had longed for the ability to drink and forget.

Impulsively, he poured himself a small amount of wine then took up the glass. It was odd to feel the hardness of crystal again under his lips. Unlike in his younger days he now took no pleasure from the drink its taste was as grave dirt. The mortals food arrived and how he wished it were within his abilities to trade Thomas's lips and tongue for his own - to appreciate that which he had once taken for granted. For that lithe, youthful body which would not in a few weeks time yet again devolve into a frailer, uglier state. With such impossible things lingering in his mind he instead watched the faint pleasures of good food cross the lovely faces.

Time passed swift as a sword through a man until he was supporting both humans outside of the restaurant. Lucille had gotten herself quite drunk, Thomas was tipsy yet also tripping over his feet rather frequently. His opportunity great as it was could not be passed up and so he guided them to an alley. Already compromised as their minds were it should've been easy to command them, except that Lucille refused to look at him. When finally Lucille did as told her mind was so stubborn that it did not yield at all to him. Irritated at his temporary thwarting he moved on to Thomas who proved very much easier to hypnotize and drink from.

He pulled his lips from Thomas's neck, erased the memory then let the two go. At a distance, and summoning a fog, he followed the two until they disappeared inside their hotel. It took a few minutes of crawling up the three storey grey bricked building to find one of the Sharpes' window. The younger man was honouring his earlier promise to give Lucille a bit of laudanum. Barely had the girl swallowed her dose before she pursued her brother's lips and body with reckless glee. Soon enough he was forced to leave them for his own envious dreams. Not again would he see them. 


End file.
